Una noche
by Hermione y Fleur
Summary: En solo "Una noche" las cosas pueden cambiar súbitamente. Capítulo 3: Lockhart enseña educación sexual y Percy es su 'ayudante', si saben a lo que nos referimos.... SOLO SLASH (y humor) DEL BUENO!
1. Déjame sin aliento

_¡Hola! Soy Fleur Delacour _y yo Hermione Granger.

_Este fanfic es producto de un día de ocio.. nos encontrábamos Mione y yo hablando por el messenger (botando nuestro tiempo, como siempre) y yo decidí empezar un fanfic un tanto diferente…. _Pero es que ustedes no saben a lo que Fleur se refiere con "diferente". Empezó a escribirlo en el chat y la verdad yo no quería ver lo que escribía… pero luego tuvimos la idea de hacer un fanfic, en vivo por el messenger las dos.. y el resultado es este! **__**

Aclaraciones:

Yo Hermione escribo con la letra regulas, justo así, _mientras que yo Fleur escribo con la letra inclinada (cursiva). Puedes ver que nuestro estilo de escritura es diferente! _Este fanfic no tiene nada que ver con el de Fleur, es 100% independiente. Si existe alguna incoherencia, por favor ignórenla. En el mundo de "Una noche"  TODO es posible.

**_Advertencia_**: **NC-17 -** **_Esta historia comienza con escenas un tanto fuertes, así que si al empezar a leerlo te incomoda, entonces por favor no sigas leyendo. Contiene slash, es decir relaciones entre hombres. No nos responsabilizamos por mal entendidos, ni pesadillas, ni nada parecido. Si vemos un review diciéndonos qué tan enfermas somos, eso significa que eres un homo fóbico que no aguantó las ganas de leer esta historia y se desquitó con un review... (serías un pervertidillo en el fondo)._**__

**_Una noche: "Déjame sin aliento"_**

_Lupin entró a la oficina de Snape sin avisar. "Severus.. sucede algo?"_

_"No me pasa nada Lupin" le respondió Snape, al mismo tiempo que se desabotonaba la túnica._

_"Estás sudando" le dijo Lupin. "Tienes fiebre?"_

_"Maldición Lupin, ya te dije que me pasa nada" le respondió Snape tajantemente._

_Aun así el Profesor Lupin se mantuvo inmóvil. Miró el pecho descubierto de Snape. Tenía tez blanca, musculos muy bien formados que junto con su vulnerabilidad, hacía que Snape se viera sexy._

_Lupin, viendo que Snape lo miraba con asombro, murmuró "Lo siento Severus.. yo no te estaba mirando tu pecho-"_

_Pero Snape lo cortó. "No interesa Lupin.. la verdad es que creo que tengo fiebre.. por favor acércate"_

_Lupin se acercó a Snape como si estuviese hechizado. Tocó la frente de Snape.. tenia razón, estaba ardiendo en fiebre. Cuidadosamente posó su otra mano sobre el pecho descubierto. Cerro sus ojos. Era perfecto._

_"Sí tienes fiebre.." le dijo Lupin sin aliento. "Si quieres puedo quedarme contigo esta noche.. para que te sientas mejor"_

_"Es más de lo que yo quería" le respondió Snape._

_Silenciosamente Snape tomo las manos de Lupin para llevarlo con él hacia su habitación detrás de su oficina._

_"Espera" le dijo Lupin. "Tenemos que esperar tanto?"_

_Snape levantó una ceja. "Si me muestras ya tu fuerza de licántropo.. lo pensaré"_

_"Lo haré.." respondió Lupin. Luego añadió "Y prepárate"_

_Snape abrazo a Lupin y con sus manos recorrió su espalda y torax. Lupin era delgado... maldición, si era tan delgado, cómo iba a hacer para sacar fuerzas de lobo?_

_Retirando sus pensamientos, Snape se acerco a Lupin y sintió su aliento. Luego posó sus labios sobre los de Lupin e introdujo su lengua delicadamente._

_En respuesta Lupin introdujo la suya y ambos sintieron que las palabras sobraban._

_"Severus.. siempre besaste tan bien?" le preguntó Lupin extasiado._

_"Cállate Lupin, no me distraigas" le respondió Snape en medio de besos._

_"Remus.. llámame Re--Remus" le suplicó Lupin vagamente._

_Lupin despegó sus labios de Snape. Con su lengua empezó a recorrer su cuello, que estaba ardiendo, no solamente en fiebre, sino también en pasión._

_Lupin continuo desabotonando la túnica de Snape...'Maldición, cada día las hacen mejor', pensó al ver que se le hacia difícil la tarea de desabotonar la túnica _y Severus descubrió que era lo que lo volvía loco: había algo en Lupin que le recordaba a Evans... quizá sus gritillos de niña o su pecho sin pelo...

Lupin seguía desabrochando botón por botón bajando cada vez más hasta que quedo de rodillas frente a Snape...

_Entonces notó la erección de Sanpe que había venido creciendo en los últimos minutos. Era de 10 pulgadas, mountrosa e imponente._

Pero no tan monstruosa como los gruñidos de Lupin...dentro de él aun había algo de lobo, y la sexy musculatura de Snape despertaba ese algo...

_"Es ese tu lobo Lupin?.. enséñamelo!" rugió Snape impacientemente. _

_Snape sacó su varita "Quietus!" susurró sin aliento hacia la puerta del despacho. "Grita lo que quieras Lupin, ya no nos pueden escuchar" _

Los ojos de Lupin centelleaban mientras su mirada se mezclaba con la de Snape "Severus, dónde estuviste toda mi vida?" 

_"No.. la pregunta es.. donde estuviste tú? Pero basta de charlar Remus.." le respondió Snape mientras Lupin le quitaba los boxers._

Los boxers tenían pequeñas serpientes plateadas que brillaban con la luz de los débiles candelabros...

_Eran boxers lindos, solo Severus tenia ese tipo de detalles.. leal siempre a su casa.... aunque los boxers eran de buen gusto, hacían estorbo... Lupin tomó los boxers de Snape y se los quitó, dejando al descubierto unas piernas hermosas, fuerte, del color de lal eche cortada, pero bellas._

_Pero lo que mas le fascinaba aparte de esas piernas era su erección, perfectamente firme_ más firme que la varita mas perfecta del Sr. Ollivander...

"Uhhhhhhhhh" se escuchó un murmullo...y un débil lloriqueo detrás de las cortinas...

"Uhhhh" se escucho otra vez...

Lupin se sobresalto y con voz sensual pregunto "Qué pasa, Sev?"

_"Ignóralo Remus.. continua por favor". Era algo inevitable, tanta belleza como puede ser el pene erecto de Snape era difícil ignorar._

Pronto, lo que se reflejaba en las serpientes plateadas no era la luz de las velas, sino la silueta perlada de la joven más hermosa de Hogwarts.

Snape se volteo pero no había nada...solo el viento que jugaba travieso con las cortinas...así como el travieso Lupin jugaba con su pelo negro y desordenado...

"Y si nos descubren?" dijo Lupim dudoso. 

_"Lo siento... fue algo apresurado" le dijo Snape._

_"Descuida Sev.. lo entiendo" le respondió Lupin tiernamente agarrando su pene._

_Empezó a acariciarlo cuidadosamente... estaban ambos ardiendo en pasión. Lupin entonces lo acercó a su boca y tímidamente con su lengua empezó a explorar esas curvaturas tiesas. _

Snape jamás se había sentido así...era como si hubiera muerto y vuelto a nacer...el observada con sus ojos entreabiertos bajando la mirada levemente...

_"Piedad..." dijo Snape sin aliento._

"Sé que lo estás disfrutando "dijo Lupin deteniéndose solo un instante.

_Lupin estaba ahogado en los fluidos corporales de Snape. _

_"Déjame ser tu dueño" le dijo Snape separando su erección de Lupin._

Las piernas de Snape temblaban sin saber que hacer...como es que en tantos siglos de magia no se hubieran inventado un hechizo para controlar las pasiones prohibidas...

_Aun así sus deseos eran firmes. Agarró a Lupin de la cintura, lo levantó y con una fuerza mortal lo empujó contra al escritorio, colocándolo boca abajo._

_"_'Sabia que no te resistirías" dijo Lupin sonriendo.

_"Es cierto..." le respondió Snape colocándose encima de su amante e introduciendo su pene. _

_"Aaahhhhh!!" gritó Lupin. _

_'La venganza es dulce'_ pensó Snape recordando las humillaciones cuando había estado en el colegio.

_Ahora él tenía el control y por cada broma que le habían hecho iba a introducir más su pene._

_"Basta Sev... te estas pasando" pudo suplicar Lupin entre sudor y placer._

Lupin no lo soportaba...creía a Snape gentil pero ahora el era él verdadero lobo.

_"No! por favor basta!" sollozó Lupin._

"Se que lo estas disfrutando" dijo Snape sarcásticamente

_"Sí pero esto es demasiado.. __ah... Sev.. oh Sev"_

Snape comenzó a reírse mientras se decía sus adentro _'si solo fuera Potter'_

_Entonces de un momento a otro el hombre que estaba debajo era Potter. __James Potter._

_"POTTER???!!! __Como demonios pasó esto???!!!" gritó Snape._

Era el rostro débil y adolorido de James Potter mientras una voz femenina gritaba entre risas "Sufre! Sufre!"

Pronto, Snape volteo su mirada para ver a Lily Evans en un sexy ligero acercarse dispuesta a torturar a Potter con un látigo.

_"Nooo!!" grito Snape mientras se desprendía dolorosamente de Potter. Cayó al suelo desnudo... sentía vergüenza._

"Potter como es posible?!" dijo Snape de forma amenazaste dirigiéndose a Potter que se encontraba desnudo sobre su escritorio.

"Lo siento...lo siento...soy un idiota" dijo Potter tartamudeando...

_"Idiota es muy poco..." rugió Snape._

_"Severus" dijo una voz en la conciencia de Snape. "Que ha pasado contigo? Has cambiado" _

"No merezco a Lily...y jamás fui bueno para el Quidditch!" exclamó Potter con lagrimas en sus ojos mientras la voz amenazaba la conciencia de Snape

_"Hasta ahora lo reconoces! Por tu culpa Lily esta muerta!" rugió Snape._

_"Severus... yo amo a James" dijo la voz de Lily._

_"Cállate!" exclamó Snape. "Te ame y con esto me pagas?! _No! no es verdad!" gritaba Snape al ver como la dulce Evans se sentaba junto a Potter cubriéndolo con la túnica de Snape.

"Cómo pudiste?" dijo Evans, pero esta vez, notó algo raro en su cuerpo: la marca de Death Eater brillaba intensamente.

"Esto no puede estar pasando!" gritó Snape. _'Qué demonios sucede?' penso Snape. Eran muchas sus penas, pero esto era demasiado._

"Nos traicionaste...ME traicionaste" siseó una voz que se mezclaba con los sollozos de Potter, y lo vio...era él...Lord Voldemort en toda su gloria.

_"Voldemort... que haces acá? Eres el culpable de todo esto?" le siseó Snape._

"No, tu tienes la culpa de todo!" exclamó otra voz: era Dumbledore y todos los otros profesoras, que lo observaban, humillado y desnudo, mientras murmuraban...

_"Siempre fuiste un alumno tan prepotente" murmuro McGonagall._

"Y nunca vi a nadie tan malo en adivinación" dijo Mss. Trellawny "ni siquiera Neville" 

_"Cállense... todos.. no lo soporto" dijo Snape mientras miraba a su alrededor tratando de encontrar algo con que taparse._

"Eres la vergüenza de Hogwarts y de todos los magos" se río Mr. Filch mientras hacía un complicado hechizo que hizo a Snape volar por la habitación. "Tu no puedes hacer magia!" gritó Snape mirando al conserje.

_"Claro que puede... pero tú... eres una vergüenza" dijo Miss Norris que se encontraba al lado de Mr Filch._

"El gato hablo! El gato hablo!" grito Snape mientras se retorcía: ahora Voldemort murmuraba "_Imperio_" mientras Dumbledore y los demás comían grageas de todos los colores sin poder controlar la risa

_"Ah!!" gritó Snape. __Era dolor como el que nunca había sentido en su vida. _

_"Lily!! Ayudame!" gritó pidiendo auxilio._

Lily ni lo miro, solo se quedo ahí, de espaldas a él, con Potter en sus brazo. Finalmente, Voldemort lo dejó caer de nuevo al piso, y se acercó a él dando pasos pequeños "Ya sabes que sigue" dijo Lord Voldemort con una sonrisa malvada mientras levantaba su varita sobre su cabeza...

"Avada kedabra!!!!!" Exclamo Voldemort a la vez que una luz verde salía de su varita, pero entonces, algo ocurrió...

"EXPELLIARMUS!" dijo otra voz, y un brillo rojo choco contra el brillo verde de Voldemort

Harry Potter había salvado la vida de Snape...

"Nooooooooo! Prefiero morir que ser salvado por ese mocoso!" Grito Snape desesperado.

_"No lo hize por usted profesor... quiero vengar la muerte de mis padres" musito Harry, mirando con compasión a Snape._

"Pero esto es demasiado!" exclamo Snape "Mátame, por favor mátame!"

_"No... ese no es el Severus que conozco... yo no era si" dijo una voz infantil._

_Snape volteo su mirada y vio a un niño idéntico a él.. era él cuando era niño._

Vestía el verde de Slytherin y llevaba orgullosamente su caldero. "El mejor en pociones" murmuró el niño...

"Eres una vergüenza para mi" continuo el niño... _"Yo no quería convertirme en esto.. como lo permitiste?" preguntó el pequeño Severus._

_"Por favor perdóname..." le dijo Snape. El pequeño Severus se le acercó y abrazó a Snape. Luego hizo que apareciera una túnica verde a su alrededor._

Snape se levanto del suelo y acercándose a Potter, tomo su mano y abrió su boca para hablar "Lo siento" dijo con sinceridad, pero era demasiado tarde, una luz extraña había invadido la oficina. 

"Al fin se despierta" dijo la enfermera acercándose a la cama de Snape.

_ "Director... donde estoy?" preguntó Snape confundido._

"En el ala hospital del castillo..." respondió Dumbledore tranquilamente.

_"Qué? Pero que estoy haciendo acá?" _

"Mr. Filch escucho un ruido y se precipitó a tu oficina pensó que era uno de los estudiantes que estaban merodeando y te encontró hirviendo en fiebre sobre una pila de ensayos a medio calificar..." dijo Dumbledore sonriendo. 

_"Ah si... los ensayos" dijo Snape en voz baja. Recordó que le había puesto 4 a Longbottom.. después de todo no estaban TAN a medio calificar ._

"Creo que fue una broma de los estudiantes...iban a ponerte una super-menta-laxante a la hora de la cena, pero ya sabes lo malos que son en pociones: lo arruinaron y en cambio te intoxicaron" prosiguió Dumbledore. 

"Quienes fueron?" preguntó Snape enojado "Casi me matan!" 

De pronto, una lechuza entró por la ventana con un trozo de pergamino en la pata, la carta decía:

_"Profesor Snape: _

_Solo queríamos enviarle una muestra de nuestro primer producto patentado. _

_Esperamos la haya disfrutado. _

_att. Fred y George Weasley "_

_Snape arrugó el pergamino y lo arrojó._

"Cien puntos menos para Griffindor!" exclamó Snape pasando de pálido a rojo en un minuto.

_"Usted no puede hacer eso " dijo Dumbledore seriamente "Ellos ya no estudian aquí" _

"Apuesto a que fue idea del imbécil de Potter! El los ayudo con su tienda de bromas! El es el culpable!" grito Snape llamando la atención de la enfermera... 

_"Profesor Snape, contrólese!" exclamó Madam Pomfrey. "Debe ser por la fiebre.." agregó la enfermera para si misma._

"Voy a matar a Potter a su tonto amiguito Ron también! Los mataré!" volvió a gritar Snape a la vez que Madam Pomfrey murmuraba un hechizo hacia Snape.. 

Snape se quedo quieto como una estatua "Eso lo mantendrá calmado un rato" dijo la enfermera "hay que dejarlo que vuelva a dormir..._Así que debo prdirle director que se retire" dijo la enfermera_. 

_Dumbledore asintió y con un último gesto se retiró. _

_"Debe descansar profesor, voy a suministrarle una poción para que pueda dormir" dijo Madam Pomfrey mientras se dirigía a su oficina a prepararla._

_"Pero yo no quiero dormir" dijo Snape a si mismo. Intento levantarse pero notó que estaba débil y sudando_

"Le aseguro que no va a soñar nada" dijo la enfermera. "Ahora acuéstese"

A la salida del cuarto, Harry, Hermione y Ron se encontraban sentados junto a la puerta 

"Cómo está?" pregunto Harry. 

"Se murió?" añadió Ron, medio asustado y medio ilusionado. 

_"Ron! No digas esas cosas.." dijo Hermione _

"El estará bien" dijo Dumbledore. (mientras Harry murmuraba a si mismo. "Gané la apuesta!") "pero no creo que vaya a dar clases en al menos una semana" 

_'Es mas que suficiente' pensó Harry. _

"De cualquier manera" continuo Dumbledore "el maestro suplente será... Lucius Malfoy!" 

_"Qué!!!!???? LUCIUS MALFOYY!!!" gritaron Harry, Ron y Hermione _

_Snape escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta el nombre de Malfoy. _

_'Malfoy?' pensó. "Qué demonios pasa allá afuera?" _

"Nadie más acepto el trabajo...y no quiero que se atrasen" dijo Dumbledore casi tan desilusionado como ellos... 

_Snape alcanzó a escuchar estas últimas palabras de Dumbledore, se levantó súbitamente dispuesto a averiguar que sucedía, pero lo que notó lo hizo estremecer.. llevaba una túnica muy linda.. verde.. tal y como la de su sueño._

**_Gracias por leer!_**

**_Hermione (Susyte) y Fleur (Veela-girl)._**

NOTA

****

EL CONTENIDO DE ESTE FANFICTION HA SIDO MODIFICADO,  CORREGIDO Y MEJORADO. ORIGINALMENTE ESTABA EN LA CLASIFICACIÓN DE "NC-17" PERO DEBIDO A LA NUEVA POLÍTICA DEL SITIO, NOS VIMOS FORZADAS A PUBLICARLO COMO "R". A AQUELLAS PERSONAS QUE LEYERON NUESTRA HISTORIA (Y NUEVOS LECTORES CLARO) Y QUIENES TAMBIÉN DEJARON REVIEW ANTES DE SER REMOVIDA, QUEREMOS AGRADECERLES DE TODO CORAZÓN POR ESOS MENSAJITOS TAN LINDOS Y POR AGUANTARNOS NUESTRAS LOCURAS. UNA NOCHE NO HA MUERTO Y VENDRÁ MEJORADA, ESO LO TENDRÁN ASEGURADO.


	2. La pesadilla continúa

**Así que pensaron que esto seria solo una función de una noche? Pues no! Esto aun no se termina y lo mejor está a punto de comenzar! **

**Ya saben que esta historia tiene mucho SLASH así que, luego no digan que no se los advertí! Para ponerlos al tanto de los hechos…el trío dinámico acaba de recibir una noticia MUY mala de modo que…vean cual va a ser la reacción de medio Gryffindor cuando se entere de quien va a reemplazar al mega papito de Snape.**

**Esta historia esta dedicada a nuestra patria Colombia…a su lechona y trancotes! Tanta inspiración no la puede dar un país común! También esta dedicada a todos nuestros friends (principalmente los de Harrymania) que nos han brindado mucho apoyo: no seríamos nada sin ustedes así que disfruten de esta pieza de basura literaria en la que hemos trabajado tanto Fleur y yo. En gran parte dedicamos esta historia a Alan Rickman por ser una papito tan rick-o y darle a Fleur "el mejor día de su vida"! Y claro, gracias a mi gran amiga y fiance Fleur por haber querido trabajar conmigo en esta historia que nació tan espontáneamente: siempre tendrás un lugar en Colombia y mi corazón!Recuerden que este fanfiction NO tiene reglas, todo se vale!**

**Nos sentimos orgullosas al saber que fuimos las primeras en subir una historia Harry/Draco, pero como ya saben... la quitaron del sitio.**

**Y bueno eso es todo…sigamos con la historia!**

**_UNA NOCHE_**

**_PARTE II: "LA 'PESADILLA' CONTINÚA"_**

_Harry, Ron y Hermione se dirigían a la Sala Común de Griffindor, tristes por la noticia que acababan de recibir._

Ya era tarde y la sala estaba medio vacía, peor aun así, los pocos estudiantes que ahí quedaban se preocuparon al ver las pálidas caras de horror de Harry, Ron y Hermione

_"Oigan, se encuentran bien?" les pregunto Lavender, mientras Parvati los miraba con curiosidad._

_Ron y Hermione no sabían que decir. Harry entonces dijo con un hilo de voz "Snape esta enfermo.."_

Todos esperaban escuchar una terrible desgracia, como la muerte de Dumbledore o el regreso de Voldemort, pero nada, podía ser peor que lo que estaban a punto de oír...

"Snape no podrá darnos clase" dijo Harry amargamente.

_"Excelente!" exclamó Fred Weasley desde una esquina de la sala común. _

_"Por qué las caras de preocupación, entonces? Se murió o algo así?" preguntó Ginny_

"Y eso que tiene de malo?" dijo Parvati enojada "antes deberíamos hacer una fiesta!

"Ese no es el problema" agrego Hermione "lo que nos preocupa es su reemplazo..."

_"Reemplazo? Quién es el reemplazo?" preguntó Fred Weasley, ahora empezándose a preocupar_

"Adivina..." dijo Harry irónicamente dejándose caer pesadamente sobre uno de los sillones.

"Por tu cara debe ser alguien malo" dijo George "Déjame ver...es el imbécil de Lockhart?"

"No, peor..." dijo Harry

"Hmmm, Filch?" dijo Seamus con cara de horror.

"No, aun peor" volvió a decir Harry.

"Peeves!!" exclamo Colin aterrado 

"Nop, muchísimo peor"

"Lucius Malfoy" concluyó Hermione.

_Hubo un gran silencio en la Sala Común de Griffindor. Luego como un terremoto los estudiantes reaccionaron "MALFOY?!?!?" Fred Weasley fue el primero en gritar._

_Ginny estaba más pálida que Nearly Headless Nick "No puede ser.." dijo ella sin aliento, mientras recordaba los difíciles momentos por los que había pasado en su segundo años, por culpa del diario de Malfoy._

"Eso mismo fue lo que dijimos nosotros" suspiro Harry "Por qué no puede ser el Barón Sangriento o cualquier otro! Preferiría a la abuela de Neville..."

"No podemos quedarnos callados! Hay que decirle a Dumbledore!!" exclamo Colin con tono chillón

"Ni que fuéramos bebes!" dijo Fred "Si queremos acabar con él que sea con una broma!"

_"Vamos, no puedes hacer eso Fred, va a ser nuestro profesor, te suspendería" dijo Ron razonablemente. _

"El jamás será mi profesor! prefiero irme del colegio!" dijo George tan enojado como su hermano.

_"No exageren, solo será algo temporal" dijo Angelina "o al menos eso espero..."_

_"Será solo por una semana....." dijo Harry, mirando hacia el suelo; se encontraba muy cansado."Ahora entienden el porque nuestras caras largas" concluyó, haciéndole señas a Ron para que fuera también al dormitorio._

En cuanto Harry dejo la habitación el desorden y las quejan se tornaron en un denso silencio. Hermione subió las escaleras también dirigiéndose a su habitación, esperando al día siguiente cuando tendrían su primera clase con el mismo espectro del mal...

Harry se metió en su cama quedándose dormido de inmediato.

Pronto los débiles rayos del sol llenaron la habitación mientras Ron le decía sacudiéndole "Despierta! Ya es tarde!"

_"Que..? Ya amaneció?" preguntó Harry confundido._

_"Levántate... pociones a primera hora.. Lucius Malfoy, recuerdas?" le dijo Ron, otra vez palideciendo_

"Rayos, lo había olvidado" dijo Harry tirando las cobijas lo más lejos posible "hubiera sido mejor no despertarme!"

_Al salir de su dormitorio, se encontraron con Hermione la cual estaba del color de la leche. "Presiento que no va a ser mi día.. y eso que estoy en mis días" dijo en voz baja. Harry y Ron se miraron, no habían entendido lo que Hermione había dicho._

Al ver las miradas confundidas de sus dos amigos, Hermione suspiro exasperada y murmuro "Hombres! Todos son iguales! Si uno no se lo explica con plastilina, no entienden nada!"

_"Plastilina? Qué es eso?" preguntó Ron, más confundido que nunca._

_"Olvídalo... vamos, o llegaremos tarde" dijo Harry ácidamente._

_El desayuno de ese día fue el peor: los alumnos de Gryffindor se encontraban todos con cara de preocupación, mientras que los las otras Casas se preguntaban donde estaba Snape ya que no se encontraba desayunando con los profesores._

"Por qué morcilla!? Saben que odio la morcilla!" dijo Ron mirando con asco el plato "como si este desayuno no pudiera ser peor!"

"Que prefieres, comer vomito de Mrs. Norris o tener 5 minutos de clase con Malfoy?" pregunto Harry enojado.

_Ron lo pensó por unos segundos. "Oh por favor Ron!" exclamó Hermione desesperada._

Terminaron de comer y se retiraron casi de primeros: la verdad, no querían empezar con el pie izquierdo con alguien como Malfoy_._

_Aparentemente no eran los unidos que habían pensado lo mismo. Todos los demás Gryffindor de cuarto año se encontraban afuera de las mazmorras esperando a Malfoy. Pero nadie se encontraba tan asustado como Neville. "Necesito cambiarme de pantalones... alguien podría decirle a Malfoy que no me ponga falla?" pregunto el pobre Neville ansiosamente, mientras miraba la mancha amarilla en su bota, perodesafortunadamente nadie le respondió._

"A propósito" dijo Seamus "alguien ha visto a Malfoy hoy?"

Casi como si lo hubiera invocado, la puerta del salón se abrió mientras entraba Draco con una gran sonrisa macabra en su rostro seguido de su versión algunos años mayor: Lucius, su...padre!

_Tanto Harry como Ron y Hermione sentía que sus piernas estaban hechas de plomo. Le costó trabajo entrar a las mazmorras. _

_Todos entraron en silencio y ocuparon sus puestos de siempre. Malfoy empezó a llamar nombres. Cuando pasó por el nombre de su hijo lo miró y le sonrió orgullosamente._

_Siguió tomando lista, llamó a Parvati Patil y saltó a Harry. Cuando se acercaba al final de la lista se detuvo antes de llamar a Ron._

_"Bien.. creo que son todos mis alumnos…" dijo Malfoy, en un tono de voz muy similar al de Snape._

_"Señor.. a Ron y mi no nos llamó" dijo Harry sin poderse contener._

_Malfoy lo miró secamente. "Y eso hace alguna diferencia?" dijo Malfoy "10 puntos de Gryffindor y una detención Potter por hablar cuando no debe"_

_Los Slytherin rieron junto con Malfoy. Harry miró a s alrededor y vio que todos los Gryffindor estaban rojos de rabia._

_Durante toda la lección tomaron notas he hicieron una poción sencilla. Todos los Gryffindor se mantuvieron callados durante la clase, mientras que los Slytherin hablaban animadamente._

_Sonó el timbre, pero antes de salir Malfoy le ordenó a Harry y a Draco que se permanecieran en la clase unos instantes._

_"Potter… esta noche haces la detención… y estás de suerte ya que solo va a ser por 'una noche'.. ve a la sala de trofeos y limpia el suelo sin magia" Malfoy miró a Draco, el cual le devolvió la mirada a su padre con una sonrisa malévola, como si lo hubieran planeado._

_"Y como no confío en personas como tú, Draco va a estar vigilándote esta noche durante tu detención… un movimiento en falso y te arrepentirás" le siseó Malfoy venenosamente. "Ahora vete"_

_*****_

_Durante toda la tarde Harry se quejó de su detención. Hermione que por lo general aprobaba toda norma del colegio, pero estaba de acuerdo con Harry: Malfoy era peor que Snape y había sido muy injusto._

_El día pasó rápidamente - demasiado para Harry- y la hora de la detención llegó:_

_"Suerte" le dijo Hermione mientras Harry salía de la Sala Común._

_"Y si Malfoy se pasa, usa tu varita" le dijo Ron. Harry vio que Hermione lo miraba de manera desaprobadora. _

_Después de lo que parecían horas, Harry llegó al salón de trofeos. Entró y vio que Malfoy ya estaba allí._

_"Te demoraste Potter" le dijo mientras le arrojaba un cepillo y un jabón._

_"Cállate imbécil.." le siseó Harry._

_"Malas palabras en el colegio Potter?" le dijo Malfoy de manera burlona, mientras se acostaba en un sillón cerca la pared._

_Harry decidió no responder y empezó a limpiar el suelo. Limpió la misma sección una y otra vez por casi una hora, de las cuales ni Draco ni Harry se dirigieron una sola palabra._

_Finalmente Harry decidió tomar un descanso._

_"Qué haces?" le preguntó Draco, mientras Harry se sentaba en el sillón donde él estaba acostado._

_"Tomando un descanso.. qué no ves?" le dijo Harry irónicamente, mientras cerraba los ojos._

_Draco estudió a Harry unos segundos con la mirada. "Te ves cansado… quieres que te de un masaje?"_

_Harry abrió súbitamente sus ojos. "Tú? Mi enemigo? Dándome masajes?"_

_"Deja eso de enemigo… solo por esta noche déjame ser una buena persona, quieres?" le dijo Draco a Harry impacientemente._

_"Esta bien" respondió Harry._

_Draco se levantó, le dio la vuelva al sillón y se colocó detrás de Harry. Posó sus manos sobre los hombros de Harry y empezó a masajear lentamente. _

_"Que bien se siente… más hacia abajo…" susurró Harry dejándose llevar._

_Draco deslizó delicadamente sus manos por la espalda de Harry, haciendo presión en los puntos más tensionados._

_Luego pasó sus delicadas manos por el tórax de Harry y lo abrazó. Harry tomó esas hermosas manos entre las suyas, acariciándoles delicadamente._

_"Sabes? No tienes que hacer la detención… no le diré a papá" le dijo Draco a Harry en el oído._

_"Que gentil eres" dijo Harry mientras besaba las manos de Draco._

_Draco liberó sus manos de las de Harry y buscó el broche de la capa  de su capa. Lo desabotonó y la capa cayó sobre el espaldar el sillón. Draco trepó sobre al sillón por detrás de tal manera que Harry estaba apoyado en Draco._

_Cuidadosamente empezó a desabrochar la túnica de Harry, mientras éste acariciaba la piernas de su compañero._

_"Alguna vez has hecho esto?" le preguntó Harry._

_"No, y tú?" preguntó Draco._

_"Tampoco" respondió Harry con una sonrisa._

_Draco terminó de semi-desnudar a Harry ya que todavía le quedaban los boxers.. Harry se volteó y deslizó sus manos por debajo de la túnica de Draco, acariciando esos músculos firmes. Se acercó a las partes íntimas y notó que Draco tenía una erección. Agarró el pene de Draco y lo empezó a acariciar. Draco abrió su boca extasiado, en un grito silencioso de placer. _

_Harry agarró los boxers de Draco y se los quitó. Metió su cabeza por debajo de la túnica de Draco, encontrándose con el pene erecto y lo empezándolo a besar. Luego lo agarró una vez más con su mano y lo acarició. Draco se tensionaba con cada caricia que Harry le hacía, mientas que este último preparaba a Draco; de sorpresa Harry introdujo el  miembro en su boca, succionando con firmeza.. Draco no sabía que hacer. Agarró a Harry por el cabello fuertemente, sus nudillos estaban blancos en señal de placer extremo. Draco gritaba el nombre de Harry; gritó peor que cuando Buckbeak lo atacó en su tercer año._

_Harry acarició los testículos de Draco mientras lamía su pene. Draco no podía controlarse, decía un montón de vulgaridades: ya no era el niñito ricachón y refinado que Harry conocía. _

_El sillón se movía y chirriaba mientras Harry intensificaba el ritmo. Pronto Draco entró en un clímax y luego cayó exhausto en los brazos de Harry._

_"Estás cansado?" le preguntó tiernamente Harry a Draco, mientras jugaba con el pelo rubio de su amante._

_"No… quiero más.." le respondió Draco abrazando aún más a Harry. "Por favor Harry" gruñó Draco, clavando sus uñas en la espalda de Harry._

_"Wow… tranquilo.. está bien.. te daré más" le dijo Harry. _

_Agarró a Draco tiernamente por la quijada y lo besó. Draco se sintió en las nubes y se dejó llevar por el beso. Harry se separó de Draco y empezó a besarlo en el cuello, mordiendo y besando, mientras el rubio sentía el aliento y la lengua de Harry contra su cuerpo repentinamente Draco se levantó del sillón y le indicó a Harry que hiciera lo mismo._

_"Harry.. eres famoso por algo.. quiero ver ese algo" le dijo Draco mientras le quitaba los boxers a Harry, el cual cerró sus ojos mientras Draco le daba una suave caricia a su pene. Cuando los abrió Draco se encontraba en el suelo en cuatro, apoyado en sus rodillas y manos._

_Harry se agachó y acarició el firme trasero de Draco, mientras este temblaba por las caricias. Luego deslizó sus manos por entre las piernas y de nuevo su trasero. Introdujo un dedo y Draco dejo escapar un "Si.." placentero. Luego introdujo su otro dedo. Draco se encontraba en el límite, ya que Harry lo había preparado muy bien, además de que él ya se encontraba listo ya que tenía una erección._

_Harry se arrodilló, tomó a Draco por la cintura y lo penetró._

_"Aaahhh" gritó Draco mientras Harry lo penetraba más y más. Ambos estaban adoloridos, pero era un dolor placentero y no querían que acabase. El sudor caía por sus pechos y sus espaldas, el orgullo y el odio se había dejado a un lado para dar lugar a un acto salvaje, desesperado de lujuria y pasión._

_"Oh mierda mierda mierda mierda basta basta ah ah" sollozaba Draco._

_Harry lo sintió venir y descargó solo su potencial en su amante. Draco dejó de gritar y se enderezó apoyado solo en sus rodillas mientras Harry lo abrazaba, sosteniéndolo de sus brazos. Ambos abrieron sus bocas en éxtasis, trataron de gritar pero no pudieron, era doloroso y placentero a la vez, habían alcanzado un orgasmo perfecto._

_De repente como si alguna fuerza superior les hubiera quitado las fuerzas colapsaron el uno con el otro dejándose caer sobre el frío piso de piedra._

_Harry se desprendió de Draco y ambos se abrazaron, un enredo de piernas y brazos._

_"Eso fue…" intentó decir Harry._

_"Lo sé" le dijo Draco mientras acariciaba la espalda de Harry._

_Era conmovedor ver a esos dos enemigos, abrazándose el uno con el otro, hablando, dándose besos ocasionalmente._

_Después de una hora de descanso se levantaron y se vistieron mutuamente. _

La pasión se había apoderado de tal manera de Harry y Draco que no se dieron cuenta que ya pasaban de las tanta de la madrugada. Un solo rayo de luna se habría paso entre las pequeñas ventanas del salón que ahora los dos amantes de disponían a abandonar.

"Jura que jamás le contaras a nadie lo que paso en este salón, ni siquiera a tu amigo Ron" dijo Draco que sostenía posesivamente la mano de Harry.

"Por qué habría de hacer eso? Todo Gryffindor se pondría en mi contra!" dijo Harry como si fuera algo demasiado obvio.

"Lo se, y quizás es el hecho de que es un romance prohibido lo que lo hace tan emocionante" murmuró Malfoy acariciando a Harry.

"Ya detente! Tú mismo lo has dicho: esto no está bien!" dijo Harry soltando espontáneamente la mano de su peor enemigo.

"Ahora me vas a decir que tienes miedo? Has roto más reglas que todos los otros estudiantes juntos y ahora me vas a decir que te asusta tener una pequeña aventura conmigo? No me mientas, yo se que te gusto.." dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras de una manera casi sensual.

"Lo digo en serio! Será mejor olvidar lo ocurrido" concluyó Harry comenzando a caminar en dirección a la torre de Gryffindor.

"Espera! No vamos a dejar las cosas así! Nos volveremos a ver aquí mañana…yo mismo me encargaré de que mi padre te de otra detención…y si no te presentas, diré que te has aprovechado de mi!" dijo Draco mandándole un beso a Harry de forma malévola.

Después de incidente, Harry se dirigió a la torre de su casa mientras pensaba que iba a hacer con respecto a Draco: él sabía que había disfrutado esa detención más de lo que él mismo esperaba, pero aun así, sería echado del equipo de Quidditch si alguien llegaba a descubrir que había pasado algo entre él y Malfoy. Tan pronto llegó a su habitación, Harry se dejó caer sobre su amplia cama y suspiró.

"Qué pasa? Por que suspiras?" preguntó Ron que se encontraba sentado en su propia cama sorprendiendo a Harry.

"Por nada, solo estoy cansado" mintió Harry volteando la cara.

"No me mientas, te conozco demasiado bien: a caso Malfoy intentó algo?" preguntó Ron murmurando para no despertar a los otros.

"Algo así…" contestó Harry a la vez que su corazón latía de manera salvaje.

"Que pasó? A caso hiciste lo que te dije y usaste tu varita?" preguntó Ron descuidando su tono de voz.

"Ohhh…sí, precisamente usé mi 'varita' esta noche" dijo Harry irónicamente para sí mismo.

"Y entonces? Dime que fue lo que ocurrió?" insistió Ron.

"Estoy muy cansado y no quiero hablar de ello" dijo Harry cerrando las cortinas de su cama evadiendo a Ron.

A la mañana siguiente, el sol brillaba débilmente cubierto por una densa capa de nubes. Harry se despertó antes que los demás estudiantes con los que compartía el dormitorio y se dirigió solo al Gran Hall para evitar las preguntas de Ron. La sala común y los corredores cercanos a la torre estaban desiertos y el castillo muy silencioso. Harry se alegró de no encontrarse con nadie y abrió las puertas del comedor que estaba aparentemente vacío.

"Buenos días" dijo una voz suave que provenía de la mesa de Slytherin.

"Casi me matas del susto!" exclamó Harry dirigiendo su mirada a Draco que ahora se dirigía a él.

El joven de Slytherin se aferró al cuello de Harry mirando que el lugar estuviera vacío y luego lo besó apasionadamente.

"Ya te he dicho que no hagas eso!" dijo Harry antes de devolver el beso.

"Te extrañé anoche…" dijo Malfoy.

El beso solo fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y un grito ahogado de Hermione.

"Harry! Tú…y Malfoy…jamás lo habría pensado de ti!" exclamó Hermione cubriendo su cara dejando caer un montón de libros al suelo.

"No es lo que estás pensando! El me obligó" dijo Harry separándose de Draco para ayudar a Hermione con sus libros. 

"Ja! La idea fue prácticamente tuya así que no te hagas el inocente" dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras "por qué no le dices a la sangre sucia como nos divertimos anoche".

"Pero, pensé que habías estado detenido!" dijo Hermione a Harry sorprendida.

"Pues sí, anoche estuve cumpliendo mi detención, pero terminé 'detenido' de otra manera" murmuró Harry.

"Que asco! Eso es más de lo que yo quería saber!" exclamó Hermione "la cara que va a poner Ron…"

"Por favor! No le vayas a decir a Ron!" suplicó Harry.

"Decirme qué?" dijo Ron que acababa de entrar en el Gran Hall.

"Nada!" dijeron Harry y Draco en coro.

"Auuuuuuuugh! Que haces tú con ese?" dijo Ron a Harry señalando con desprecio a Malfoy.

"Se estaban be…" dijo Hermione pero Harry consiguió taparle la boca.

"Bebiendo un vaso de jugo de calabaza. Pensamos que podríamos hablar como amigos…" dijo Harry fingiendo estar avergonzado.

"Yo? Amigo tuyo? En tus sueños, Potter!" dijo Malfoy ácidamente mientras se reunía con Crabbe y Goyle que acababan de entrar al Gran Hall con otro grupo de estudiantes.

Ron realmente no quería preguntar lo que había ocurrido en el salón de los trofeos la noche anterior pero la expresión de asco de Hermione al ver el plato de salchichas lo había hecho sospechar algo. Los tres amigos no se dirigieron la palabra y se sintieron aliviados cuando Dumbledore se puso de pie y pidió silencio anticipando un importante anunció.

"Buenos días a todos! Esta mañana quería dar un anuncio importante a todos los estudiantes de séptimo año: como el Señor Malfoy no puede asumir los horarios de todo el colegio las horas de pociones serán reemplazadas por clases de educación sexual que estará infundiendo el profesor Gilderoy Lockhart que ha acaba de regresar a Hogwarts".

En vez del estallido de aplausos que acostumbraba seguir los discursos del director todos se quedaron en silencio mirándose unos a otros mientras Percy intentaba ocultar su rostro más rojo que su cabello: esa día iba a ser interesante sin lugar a dudas…

**Continuará…**


	3. ¿Alumno o maestro?

Bienvenidos otra vez fieles seguidores de **Una Noche**! Les pedimos disculpas por no haber subido el capitulo antes pero bueno, Fleur y yo hemos estado ocupadas con la universidad estudiando mucho *risa compulsiva*, jajaja, buen chiste, ahora si en serio…he aquí el capitulo 3, que a pedido del público, contiene escenas algo "inesperadas" que como ya saben **no son para todo el mundo**, y como no queremos ofender a nadie, les decimos a los homofóbicos: **nadie te está obligando a leer esto, así que luego no nos eches la culpa de tus pesadillas.**

Capítulo 3

¿Alumno o maestro?

El anuncio de Dumbledore impacto bastante a todos los estudiantes, pero nadie se veía peor que Percy: el color de su cara y su pelo se habían fundido, y algo en su expresión daba la idea de que no toleraba la comida frente a el"

"¿Qué le pasa a tu hermano?" dijo Harry evadiendo la mirada de asco de Hermione hacia él

"No lo se..." respondió Ron mirando a Percy con curiosidad. "Percy…te vas a comer eso?" dijo señalando el salchichón de Percy.

Ron clavo su tenedor en el jugoso pedazo de carne de su hermano tomando el gesto que el había hecho como un "sí"

"Esta mejor que de costumbre" dijo Ron saboreándose el salchichón "no entiendo por que nadie quiere comer"

_"Yo tengo una razón para no comer" dijo Hermione rápidamente a Harry. "Supongo que a muchos les cayó mal eso de las clases de educación sexual...pero 'honestamente' creo que no sólo a los de séptimo les deberían dictar esa clase" concluyó, clavándole aun más sus ojos a Harry._

Las cejas de Harry se pararon por encima del marco de sus gafas.

"Quieren dejar de hablar de la clase de una buena vez?!" exclamo Percy abriendo la boca por primera vez

Ron, por su parte, estaba demasiado entretenido jugando con su salchichón como para poner atención, sin embargo, Fred y George también habían notado la cara de horror de su hermano y no resistieron la tentación de meterse en la conversación.

_"A mi se me hace bien que hagan esa clase, no creen? Es decir hay muchas cosas que aun no sabemos…" dijo Fred guiñándole el ojo a Percy._

"Lo único que encuentro malo es que el imbécil de Lockhart vaya a dictar esa clase" dijo George sonriéndole sarcásticamente a Percy.

"Yo no creo que le hagan falta las clases" dijo Ron mirando a Percy con aire sarcástico "él debe tener mucha experiencia, después de todo, para eso tiene novia"

"Esperen, creo que sé que le pasa" dijo Fred con una sonrisa perversa mientras le quitaba el horario a Percy y leía en voz alta "Pociones a ultima hora con Ravenclaw"

Percy chilló algo indescifrable mientras escondía la cara entre sus manos.

Todos se miraron sorprendidos. "Oigan, creo que ya es suficiente... además ya va a sonar el timbre" Hermione dijo, su frase efectivamente seguida por el timbre indicando el inicio de las clases.

"Suerte Perce" dijo Fred dándole una palmadita en el hombro.

Harry, Ron y Hermione salieron del Gran Hall caminando con un metro de distancia entre ellos

"Transformaciones..." dijo Ron amargamente. 

Ron y Hermione miraron al pelirrojo tratando de descifrar su expresión, pero la verdad, nunca lo habían visto así.

"Ron, jamás te habías quejado de esa clase" dijo Hermione "además, que es lo peor que puede pasar?"

Seguidos muy de cerca por Neville, Seamus y Dean, ellos entraron al salón que parecía más desordenado de lo normal

"Peeves, seguro él fue" dijo Hermione negándose a creer que su profesora favorita hubiera dejado así su salón.

"Sigan, sigan... rápido, rápido..." los recibió la voz de McGonagall. Todos se sorprendieron al ver a la profesora McGonagall- respetadísima en Hogwarts- salir detrás de su escritorio, lo que se veía sospechosamente como unas medias veladas le colgaban del cuello, su cabello negro totalmente alborotado y no recogido en un moño como todos estaban acostumbraban a verla.

Casi tratando de evadir las preguntas que los estudiantes pudieran hacerle, ella llamó lista con su tono serio y severo, pero al llegar al final, llamó con un tono que sólo podía ser descrito como sensual el nombre de "Weasley, Ron"

El se encontraba sentado en medio de Harry y Hermione que repetidamente intercambiaban miradas de "si dices una palabra, mueres"

Ron no conseguía comprender por que McGonagall le había dado unas palabras especiales para hacer el hechizo, diferentes a las de los demás, pero comenzó a sospechar cuando los pantys se transformaron en un corsé con liguero y todo en vez de una manta raya.

"Gracias, querido" dijo McGonagall "pero esto es rojo...y yo lo quería en negro. 6 en transformaciones...pero podemos negociar la nota"

Ron suplicaba piedad con la mirada mientras la profesora lo miraba furtivamente

"Puedo ir a la enfermería? Tengo un cólico" dijo Ron asustado.

"¡No seas imbécil, Ron, a los niños no le dan cólicos!" dijo Hermione exasperada.

"Ah no? Pues... mm.. mm.." Ron miró a su alrededor como si tratase de coger del aire alguna nueva excusa.

Harry comenzó a reírse mientras miraba el liguero sobre la mesa.

"Deja de reírte o contaré tu secreto" murmuró Hermione pegándole un codazo en las costillas.

"Pero yo qué hice?" dijo Harry enojado

"Que a caso no es obvio? Si McGonagall nos ve riéndose de su ropa interior nos quitara puntos" dijo Hermione

"¡Pero no me estoy riendo de su ropa interior! Se me hace que es bonita…talla grande pero bonita…acaso estás celosa Hermione?" le pregunto Harry asombrado.

"¡Claro que no!" respondió Hermione enfadada. "Mas bien concentrémonos en la clase" concluyó tomando unos pantys azules.

Harry aprovechó el chance y guardó el liguero dejando a Ron sin nada para trabajar.

"Profesora, mi material se esfumó" dijo Ron apenado.

"No hay problema, tengo todos los que necesites" dijo la profesora dándole otra tanga, esta de leopardo.

"Ron... este... te cambio de panty, te parece?" le suplicó Hermione, al parecer se moría por tener la tanga de leopardo.

"¡AAaayyy no aguanto más!" bramó Ron arrojándole la tanga a Hermione. "¡Me voy, me voy y me voy!" Ron agarró su mochila y salió de la clase de McGonagall, su cara tan roja que parecía un tomate con cuerpo caminando.

Ron salió del salón corriendo, tapándose los oídos para no tener que oír las risas de sus compañeros y las frases como "Ce encanta cuando te enojas, ¡tigre!" que le gritaba la profesora. El no supo cuanto corrió, pero se detuvo en un corredor al sentirse que estaba a salvo

"¡Cómo...cómo se supone que prepare la clase?" escuchó una voz preocupada que venía de un salón.

Ron se detuvo y vio por un espacio que quedaba entre la puerta y la pared: era Lockhart, que mirando un libro se cogía la cabeza desesperado.

"¡No tengo experiencia!" exclamó enojado el profesor

"¡Profesor, no se supone que debería estar en clase con los de séptimo?" preguntó Ron a Gilderoy.

"Ahh, eres tú, uno de los Weasley" dijo el profesor "Necesito que me hagas un favor"

Ron se sobresaltó al pensar qué tipo de favor quería...pero luego murmuró "claro..."

"Dime donde queda el salón...es que...se me borró de la memoria"

Ron se sintió aliviado y acompañó al profesor a un aula donde los de séptimo estaban hablando y bromeando aprovechando que no había profesor.

"Ah sí, sí…gracias...eh...niño Weasley" dijo Lockhart sonriéndole nerviosamente a Ron.

"Sí, de nada profesor…" le respondió Ron deseoso de irse lo más pronto posible.

"Bueno, bueno, hay que comenzar con la clase" dijo Lockhart con un tonito agudo mientras golpeaba el pupitre con una regla.

Percy, sentado en la parte de atrás del salón, se tensó y se sonrojó mientras buscaba ocultar su cara detrás de un libro.

"Primero... mm…qué es la educación sexual?" pregunto Lockhart. "Podría responder Sr. Weasley?

"Y..y...yo?" tartamudeó Percy

"Ay! No seas tímido, chico, que tú eres el más inteligente" dijo Lockhart

Todos en la clase se taparon la boca para contener la risa.

"¡Pero esta es su clase, no?" dijo Percy. 

"Ah sí sí sí sí... pero quiero participación de mis alumnos" chillo Lockhart nerviosamente.

"Bueno...la educación sexual es...es…ser..." balbuceó Percy.

"Ser educado con el sexo opuesto, eso es correcto" exclamó Lockhart mientras todos soltaban la risa.

"Bueno, como les decía...educación viene de aprender y sexual de sexo" continuó Lockhart. 

"¿Alguien puede explicarme qué es el sexo? A ver....alguien que no haya participado...hmmm...Sr. Weasley? ¿Qué es el sexo?"

"El sexo es... es..." comenzó Percy.

"¡Correcto!" volvió a exclamar Lockhart. "¡Lo que diferencia a los hombres de las mujeres!"

La clase continuó así por casi una hora, de la cual solo había interacción entre Lockhart y Percy.

"Qué gracioso, yo pensé que era el acto" murmuró un chico en la parte de atrás.

Lockhart miró desconcertado al chico y se preguntó para sí "¿el acto?" Lockhart comenzaba a sospechar que ese cuentico del sexo era más que una distinción y se animó a seguir preguntando...a Percy, claro.

"Percy, haz el favor de explicarle, con ejemplos, el acto a tus compañeros" dijo finalmente Lockhart.

"El acto...el acto es cuando el hombre...cuando su p...."

¡Prrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiinggggggggggg!

El timbre sonó justo a tiempo para esconder la palabra que Percy había dicho.

Todos los alumnos salieron rápidamente, comentando en murmullos la inexperiencia de Lockhart y la "impotencia" de Percy, de responder las preguntas del profesor.. 

"¡Sr. Weasley, espere un momento!" Lockhart llamó por encima del ruido.

"¿Sí...?" respondió Percy deteniéndose al frente de Lockhart.

"Este… ¿podrías mostrarme el acto del que tanto hablan?"

"¡¿Que?!" exclamó Percy tornándose de un color rojo intenso.

"Sí, es que encontré este libro en la biblioteca, sección prohibida, y no entiendo nada"

Lockhart le mostró a Percy una copia del "Kamasutra, edición gay" con pasta de imitación piel de cebra.

"Mm... cu.. cu.. cual qui...ere que le muestre?" preguntó Percy, evadiendo los ojos de Lockhart.

"¿Cuál qué?" preguntó Lockhart desconcertado.

"¿Sí…posición…cuál?" Percy abrió el libro. 

"Esta..." señaló Lockhart una figura indescifrable en el libro. 

"Está bien..." dijo Percy. "¿Ahora?"

"¡Pero claro muchacho! Necesito experiencia en estas cosas..." exclamó entusiasmado Lockhart.

"Pues si quiere se la explico" dijo Percy bastante nervioso.

"Ay, no, yo soy tonto y si no me explican con ejemplos no entiendo" dijo Lockhart negando con la cabeza.

"Si me trae plastilina yo le..." comenzó Percy pero Lockhart lo cortó diciendo "Quiero que *tú* seas la plastilina para explicarme"

"Esta bien... pero... pero… qui qui… quítese la ropa… ¿por favor?" murmuró Percy, ojeando la imagen.

Lockhart, en principio, no quiso hacerle las cosas fáciles a Percy, así que le dijo con voz sensual "también se me olvido como desvestirme... ¿por qué no haces lo que dice en la introducción y me la quitas con los dientes?"

Percy respiró profundo y pensó "piensa en la nota..."

Lockhart, tratando se disimular su entusiasmo infantil, puso lo que parecía una cara sexy y se sentó sobre el borde del escritorio: sus fotografías, pegadas por todo el salón, parecían hacer lo mismo, y daba la nauseabunda sensación de que mil Gilderoys estuvieras esperando que Percy los "instruyera".

Lo primero que hizo Percy fue quitarse la túnica que cubría su uniforme, quedando únicamente en camisa y pantalones, facilitándole así moverse mejor. Lo que pasó a continuación fue una especie de lapsus pues bien sabía el pelirrojo que estando cuerdo jamás lo hubiera hecho: tenía sus dientes incrustados en el primer botón de la túnica del profesor, que succionó con fuerza rompiendo el hilo para luego escupirlo hacia un lado. El repitió el proceso con cada uno de los botones hasta que el pecho de Lockhart quedo totalmente cubierto. Un pelo rubio y rizado cubría su pecho muscular y ligeramente bronceado.

"¿Por qué te has detenido?" preguntó Gilderoy después de que Percy diera un paso atrás, justo después de haber desabrochado el botón unos centímetros bajo el ombligo.

"Yo…yo sólo le enseño" dijo Percy con un fuerte sentimiento de inseguridad "ahora le toca a usted"

"¡Oh, pero claro! Dijo Lockhart emocionado "de alguna forma se aprende…"

Torpemente, pero tomándose algunas libertades, Lockhart comenzó a lamer el cuello del estudiante, bajando lentamente hasta llegar al nudo de la corbata, que sujetó con fuerza entre sus maxilares y comenzó a halar.

"¡¿Qué haces?!" dijo Percy sin aire "¡usa las manos para eso, idiota!"

"¿Cómo te atreves a decir me así?" dijo Lockhart con tono de enojo altamente sensual "ahora tendré que castigarte"

En una muestra de talento francamente oculto, Lockhart agarró la camisa del joven y la arrancó de un zarpazo, dejando al desnudo ese pecho blanco y lechoso con sólo algunos rastros de pubertad. 

"Fin de mi turno" dijo Lockhart con una sonrisa arrojando los que quedaba de camisa a un lado "sigue donde te habías quedado".

Percy tragó con pesadez y se puso de rodillas para facilitar el resto del trabajo. El acercó su cara al siguiente botón, y al bajar un poco sintió algo duro que parecía saludarlo rogándole que siguiera.

"¿Demonios, he hecho algo mal?" dijo Gilderoy mirando hacia abajo "¡Haz que se vaya! ¡Haz que se vaya!" continuó el profesor trotando sobre su propio eje, señalando a su pequeño amigo travieso. 

"Tranquilo, eso es normal" dijo Percy suavemente "has tenido una erección" 

"¡ahhhhh…sí, sí, desde luego! Leí sobre ellas en un libro…es cuando se elige al primer ministro…" dijo Lockhart mirándose entretenido.

"¡Esas es una elección!" respiró Percy exasperado "ahora, quédate quieto para que pueda terminar con esto" 

Casi ignorando el cambio en la anatomía del profesor, Percy siguió bajando basta que al fin la túnica se resbaló por completo, dejando sólo una tanga de imitación piel de leopardo púrpura escondiendo la dureza de Lockhart. 

"¡Mi turno!" exclamó Gilderoy aplaudiendo para luego hacer lo mismo que había hecho con la camisa, pero esta vez, con los pantalones. Percy agradeció extrañamente, en ese momento, haber olvidado usar ropa interior ese día, de ese modo, sabía que no tendría los dientes inexpertos del profesor tan cerca de su dignidad. 

"¿Por qué el tuyo no se ve como el mío?" dijo Lockhart fijándose en el cuerpo desnudo de Percy "¿a caso eres impertinente?"

"Es impotente, y ¡no! ¡Claro que no lo soy!" dijo Percy abalanzándose sobre el profesor besándolo profundamente "sólo necesito entrar en calor"

Percy besó primero los labios del profesor, y luego comenzó a bajar por su cuerpo lentamente mientras Gilderoy soltaba pequeños gemidos de placer. Por un segundo, lo extraño de la situación se había olvidado y el pelirrojo se había entregado a su propio placer. Al llegar a la tanga, él la deslizó hacia abajo, revelando por fin el miembro de Lockhart, notando que el suyo propio había adoptado la misma posición.

"¿Ahora que los dos estamos listos, crees que debemos seguir con el libro?" preguntó Lockhart tratando de librarse de los arrolladores besos de Percy que lo invadían por todo su cuerpo "se supone que yo dejo poner la pierna aquí…y mi brazo allá, y tu debes ponerte justo aquí"

"Olvida el maldito libro" dijo Percy rebosando de deseo "lo haremos a mi manera"

El giró al profesor y lo recostó contra la mesa frotando su pecho contra su espalda cubierta de sudor. El calor que emanaba su cuerpo y las frases indescifrables de pasión se mezclaron en el aire cuando Percy finalmente se acercó lo más posible al profesor, penetrándolo con fuerza sin llegar a ser violento. Lockhart sentía las palabras y los fluidos de Percy dentro de sí, componiendo una sinfonía de éxtasis que ahogaba en gritos que pedía más, y Percy estaba dispuesto a dárselo, de no ser porque sonó el timbre.

"¡Mierda!" exclamó Percy haciéndose a un lado "se terminó el recreo"

El corrió buscando los jirones de su ropa y con un rápido hechizo "_reparo_" la volvió a unir vistiéndose con rapidez.

Por otra parte, Lockhart no parecía muy ansioso de vestirse, y se entretenía mirando el libro con lujuria y deseo hacia su estudiante.

Percy, con la ropa colgándole de manera extraña, salió rápidamente del salón tropesándose con Harry, Ron y Hermione a la salida. 

"Percy, ten cuidado!" exclamó Ron 'sobandose' el brazo donde Percy lo había golpeado sin intención.

"Oye Percy... estas bien? Te veo muy acalorado" le dijo Hermione ojeandolo de forma sospechosa.

"Es que...estabamos trabajando con salamandras, ya ya sabes que toca tenerlas en una hoguera para que no se mueran" dijo Percy haciendo torpemente el nudo de su corbata.

"Salamandras? Creí que era clase de educación sexual" dijo Ron.

"Para que se necesitan salamandras en una clase de educación sexual?" preguntó Harry

"Eso es asqueroso!!" exclamó Hermione haciéndose la película.

"Asqueroso por qué?" preguntó Ron. Se quedó pensando unos momentos, hasta que sus ojos se agrandaron como 'bolas' de tennis, como si hubiese comprendido algo.

"No deberían estar en clase?" los cortó Percy, tratando de evadir la conversación.

"Sí, tienes razón, tenemos clase con el Profesor Lupin" dijo Harry, sonriendo de oreja a oreja sin que lo pudiese evitar.

Los tres amigos se despidieron de Percy, tomando el corredor de la derecha. Al llegar al salón encontraron a Lupin sentado sobre su escritorio, su vista clavada en una carta que sostenía en sus manos.

Cuando Lupin los vio entrar, trato de esconder la carta, pero lo que consiguió fue que se le saliera de las manos, cayendo lentamente al suelo. 

Los tres chicos pudieron ver que la carta tenía como firma una huella de animal, y al lado de la huella el nombre "Canuto"

Harry fue el se que mostró mas ansioso por saber lo que la carta contenía: hacía algunas semanas que no tenía noticia alguna de su padrino y le extrañaba que Lupin supiera de él antes que él mismo.

"De qué se trata la carta?" preguntó Harry tratando de recojerla pero Lupin fue más rápido.

"Nada...nada importante" tartamudeó el profesor con una sonrisa mientras "estrujaba" la carta dentro del sobre.

"Acaso lo han encontrado los aurores?" preguntó Hermione algo asustada.

"No, él sabe cuidarse bien" agregó Lupin algo más calmado cuando la carta estuvo a salvo dentro de su maletín con llave.

"Debe ser una carta de amor, entonces" murmuró Ron al oído de Harry.

"No seas asqueroso! Es mi padrino del que estás hablando!" exclamó Harry mientras Lupin abría sus ojos muy grandes.

En ese momento, el resto de los estudiantes de Gryffindor entraron al salón haciendo de la situación menos incomoda: cada cual tomó su asiento y Lupin sacó sus notas donde tenía escrito los contenidos de la clase. Harry aun se preguntaba lo que podría haber sucedido con su padrino mientras que Ron parecía más concentrado en el comportamiento de su hermano Percy. 

Lupin sintió alivio cuando al fin se terminó la clase y los estudiantes se retiraron uno a uno comentando la lección especialmente particular acerca de "defensa" contra las artes oscuras (o de la noche, como muchos prefirieron llamarlas). Remus aprovechó la salida del ultimo de los gryffindors para cerrar la puerta con seguro y desplomarse en su silla, donde abrió y tomó la carta en sus manos, acercándola a su cara para olerla, sentirla, y hacerla parte de sí como aquel que la había escrito. 

"¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?" dijo en voz baja dirigiéndose a la carta "Como siempre, tenían que hacerme sufrir antes de dejarme saber de ti"

El se quedó unos minutos pensando en el remitente, en Canuto, su leal amigo, el último de los merodeadores a parte de él y anheló su presencia como hacía cada noche y cada mañana al despertar. Finalmente, buscó dentro de su escritorio un trozo de pergamino y con antigua pluma acostumbrada al uso escribió brevemente:

_Espero ansioso tu regreso. Me aseguraré de mantenerlo en secreto y Harry habrá de enterarse cuando sea el momento_

_Tuyo por siempre,_

_Lunático_

**Continuará… ténganlo por seguro… ****Muchas gracias por leer esta historia, y a los reviewers, gracias por sus opiniones!**

Bueno, antes teníamos unos reviews muy...hehh.. "adorables" y decidimos responderlos. Ahora noe stán esso review, pero aun asi dejamos las respuestas porque nos parecieron recómicas, ya saben, buenos recuerdos.   
  
** Este es de Emesis, y dice: **

"Enfermas!! Sexópatas!!!! Su historia es muy espantosa!"  
**  
Respuesta:**

La palabra Sexópata no existe en el diccionario de la Lengua Española. No nos parece que nuestra historia sea espantosa.. pero si sospechamos que eres homofóbica debido a tu comentario, si es así.. que haces leyendo nuestra historia? En el primer capítulo advertimos que si no gustaban de nuestra historia, no la leyeran.. pero vemos que cierta persona no siguió las indicaciones…

Tenemos otro review, el de Rey que dice asi:

"oigan se supone ke fred y george ya no estudian en el colegio no????? eso dijieron en el primer capitulo "ellos ya no estudian aqui" y en 2 capitulo dicen que se encuentran en la sala comun de griffyndor???? haber como se explican"

Respuesta:

Qué parte de _"Este fanfic no tiene reglas?"_ no entiendes? Fanfiction significa "Ficción de un fan" por lo que puede pasar cualquier cosa, si queremos que Dumbledore se pasee por los corredores de Hogwarts en una tanga brasilera lo hacemos; de ese "error" estabamos más que consientes.. de todas formas eres muy observador! Pero no lo suficiente para leer la advertencia de que no existen reglas en este fanfic. Además, ya habíamos pedido disculpas de antemano por las incoherencias, igual…con un fic así no creo que haya que fijarse mucho en esos detalles triviales, jaja

Y para cerrar, este es personal *Mione en posición de batalla*  


El señor/a aaaa (no quiero ni saber que quiere decir la sigla) nos escribe cordialmente el siguiente mensaje:

TROLAS DE MIERDA !!!!!!  
LESBIANITAS!!

Respuesta:

Aaaa o quien quiera que seas, a caso vas por la calle y alguien te grita en la cara "ahhhh! Heterosexual de mierda"? Creo que no. A nadie tiene por que importarle nuestra sexualidad, por tanto, no estamos en plan de divulgarla: si estás más interesado en las tendencias de las que escribimos esto que el mismo fic, para que lo lees? Igual, los reviews se los inventaron para dar criticas (constructivas) y comentarios acerca del fanfiction (que como el nombre lo dice no es más que el producto de la imaginación de un fan), no para insultar a nadie. Tu falta de tolerancia sólo nos demuestra que eres un homofóbico/a (no especificaste) sin la suficiente madurez para soportar una relación homosexual y tras de todo perezoso por no leer la primera frase que dice "_Te advertimos que empieza con escenas un tanto fuertes, así que si al empezar a leerlo te incomoda, entonces por favor no sigas leyendo"._ Igual, Fleur y yo no somos más extrañas que tú, es más, lo de fiancees es algo entre ella y yo que nadie más tiene por qué entender y que de ninguna manera quiere decir que seamos lesbianas.

Así que, aaaa, ojalá que la próxima vez seas lo suficientemente valiente para firmar con un nombre, y si bien quieres hacer una crítica, que sea de la historia, no de las autoras, y que sirva de algo.

De nuevo, **gracias** por esos reviews tan **_adorables!_**


End file.
